


玫瑰之夜

by Lori100111100



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/pseuds/Lori100111100
Summary: 情人节快乐！无论时间，无论地点，无论爱或不爱，祝您快乐！
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Kudos: 4





	玫瑰之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！无论时间，无论地点，无论爱或不爱，祝您快乐！

情人节之夜的玫瑰区名副其实。

秋花的玫瑰在雨后的夜下轻颤，临街的露天酒吧里，梳着背头的男歌手抱住立式话筒，故作深沉地唱着悠长缠绵的半岛歌曲。店铺破天荒地将歇业时间一再推迟，而此时，在九月的夏末时候，在这个撩人心魄的夜晚，暧昧的玫瑰粉色霓虹灯下面，推着装满鲜花板车的小贩行色匆匆。一辆普通的轿车从小教堂驶过，平稳地滑行进玫瑰区的腹地，在一条行人颇多的繁华街道边缘的阴影里停下。

“九月的情人节，”佩纳坐在副驾驶，手肘架在放下的车窗上，“我都快忘了二月情人节是什么样。”

卡里略将车熄了火，没有放下车窗，而是双手搭在方向盘上，透过挡风玻璃的一角向街上看去，“没什么区别。热恋的人、苦恋的人、暗恋的人，再加上铺天盖地的爱心和玫瑰花。”

“说点爱情故事吧，”佩纳向经过的独行女士微笑，然后手指轻触额角，示意敬礼，“没有比你我更可怜的人啦——在情人节加班工作。”

“墨菲去陪老婆，你呢？你似乎不缺女孩。”

佩纳掩饰地咳嗽：“她们有自己的事。”

“如果想谁，那就去吧。情人节加班，本来就是该那帮单身的小兔崽子们的任务。”

“现在这样也挺好。”佩纳说，“别打岔，说点爱情故事，就从你和胡莉安娜开始。”

“没什么特别的，”卡里略低下头，将左手无名指上的素地戒指向上稍稍松开，然后用指腹来回揉搓旋转，“很老套的故事，相识、恋爱、订婚、结婚生子。”

“这也太简略了。”佩纳表示不满，“要知道，很多人甚至没能完成其中的第一个步骤——而更多人则在第二或者第三个步骤止步，然后与一个在他眼中平凡甚至可憎的人过完一生。”

“不是这样的。我们这一代人，诞生在内战的炮火中，很难去认真走好每一个步骤。擦肩而过就是相识，而善良、诚实、家境相配，就意味着爱情。至于像这群年轻人一样，”卡里略望向那群被轻纱、香氛与宽檐帽包裹的青年男女，“大手笔地挥霍青春——这不是我们那个年代。那时候，人们追求效率，一切都无比匆忙。去饭馆里面对面坐着，说上半个小时的话，便走完了前两个步骤。而接下来，都是水到渠成顺理成章的事情。”

佩纳沉默，然后反驳：“可你爱她，不是吗。”

“是。”卡里略回答。

“那么你才是该回家的人。去吧，有家室的统统滚回被窝去，是时候让单身汉拯救世界了。”

卡里略仿佛没听见佩纳这句划清界线般的宣言，只是将戒指重新戴稳，然后摇下车窗，让雨后的凉爽空气流通起来。“Poison和三个人，进了那家‘丛林’。”他说。

“我去看看，”佩纳指指“丛林”酒吧马路对面的地方，“刚好抽支烟。”

正在打开车门的时候，一个身披滑稽大衣的老人快步走来，佩纳有些警觉，拍拍同伴的肩膀。此时，卡里略已经发现了异常，手扶在腰后随时准备抽枪。佩纳将烟盒丢下，不过，他真的不想打搅这嘈杂的宁静。

那老人拗亮了一支荧光棒，将它戴在手腕上。昏黄的路灯不敌霓虹的耀眼，此时，老人歪斜在鼻梁上的眼镜上反射了各色的“爱”、“情人节”与桃心。他径直靠过来，然而声音却还是快过他的脚步：“先生，好先生，您有什么想买的？”

“卖的什么？”佩纳配合地问道。

老人终于靠近了，然后献宝似地将裹在身上的滑稽大衣敞开，车里的两人看清之后，放松了精神。那里面分明挂着琳琅满目各色珠串挂件，塑料绳编的首饰，还有会说话的毛绒玩具。老人取下一只粉红色的猴子，一边用手使劲儿捏着它的肚子，一边凑过头向车里面瞧，那猴子于是尖叫："I love you! I love you! "

当看清车上两个都是男人之后，老人的肩膀一塌，显然有些失望。不过他还不打算放弃，于是将毛绒玩具直接塞进佩纳怀里：“买一只吧，先生，给您的情人。”接着，他下定决心，付出了巨大的牺牲，终于把“鸡奸犯”之类的咒骂咽在喉咙里，“……没关系，无论上帝的意见如何，我祝福你们！”

仿佛烫手般，佩纳将那只猴子立即丢给卡里略，付了钱，将老人赶走。“给胡莉安娜。”他解释完，不等对方拒绝，捞起烟盒下了车。

佩纳不知道自己在烦恼什么。

尽管这男歌手的歌声太过做作，而挂在夜市摊位顶上的舞厅球灯又过于刺眼，但这些都不至于让人烦恼。佩纳倚靠在电线杆上，看上去就像一个再普通不过的，在情人节告白失败的多情男人。好吧，他到底原本在期待什么呢？他指望卡里略说，“去他妈的婚姻”、“去他妈的家庭”、“去他妈的工作”，甚至“去他妈的哥伦比亚”？指望他把戒指、警徽和手枪往下水道里一丢，然后过上那种在加州的阳光海滩上晒上一整天的生活？佩纳设想了一下，接着笑出了声。那真是，非常……离奇的场景。

佩纳原本就没有在期待什么。

只是那枚戒指，不经意闯进了他的目光，使他忽然想起遥远而又遥远的那个下午。他坐在车上，开车的是他的伴郎。在那个红绿灯路口停下的时候，他忽然感受到极大的恐惧。他感觉到一切都在离他而去，一切都在失控般后退，他像一羽箭，直愣愣冲出去，脑袋没进树干里。他本该在离弦之前就预料到这样的结局。“嘿，伙计。”那时候他，哈维·佩纳，是这么说的，“我想逃跑。”

他想逃跑。再一次的。不过这一回，他并不清楚自己在躲避什么，他还未料到结局，可他决意逃跑。佩纳逃进最近的一家商铺里，叼着烟头，这样便可以免于寒暄。

这家店的天花板上挤满了氢气球，红色、粉色、银色，混杂在一起，栓它们的棉绳垂下来，正好在人头上方一点的位置。每一个进这家店的人都会想伸手拽一只气球，而店主便能顺水推舟，说出它的价格。佩纳是第一个没买气球的人。不，或者说，他根本就没有抬头看见它们。香烟已经灭了，但他仍然叼着不放，顺次从门口的香水瓶、陶瓷娃娃、水钻项链与巧克力礼盒边经过。其实佩纳并没能仔细欣赏这些商品。他只感觉到眼前各种色彩流淌过去，而他的大脑甚至不能区分出这些东西的名称。

佩纳在和自己对话。他知道自己的烦恼绝非是想起那场逃婚这么简单。是的，他知道自己背弃了未婚妻与亲人朋友的信任，不过那毕竟已经是很久，很久之前的事情了。她似乎和一个证券交易人走到了一起，佩纳想，不过再寡淡无趣的商人，也远比他值得托付终身。他早已经接受了这样的事实。

不过这次不一样。佩纳已经来到这里太久了，窃听、跟踪、盯梢、与卡特尔的杀手枪战。佩纳以为这就是一切，以为这样的日子，墨菲同政客和上司周旋、卡里略领导武装行动，并且包揽一切脏活、而他游走在好人、坏人、不好不坏的普通人之间，做些他也不知道是好是坏的事情。佩纳原本以为日子就是这样的，直到今天，他被那枚戒指晃了眼，他忽然发觉，甚至卡里略，都拥有自己那一方温柔的隐秘世界。

而他没有。

佩纳确实感受到了一种名叫嫉妒的情绪，可他不知道在嫉妒什么。他从商店玻璃门向外看，想要继续寻找当他的盯梢对象。而后者此时从大门出来，像是要过马路的样子。佩纳不确定对方是否认得自己，不过他并不想冒这个险。多好的情人节！谁想要一场不期而遇的战争呢。于是他侧过身，快步从他的隐蔽处离开。

——看，又一次逃离！

佩纳依旧做回了那个在情人节告白失败的多情男人。他将烟屁股掷进垃圾箱，然后卷起衬衫的袖子。那辆普通的，阴影中的汽车近在眼前，他必须要为这团烦恼做个武断的结论了。佩纳打开车门，卡里略在车里等得无聊，索性跟着男歌手的歌声在方向盘上打着节拍。

“Poison还在里面？”卡里略问。

“啊，”佩纳回答，“出来了，但不是个好机会。”

“没事，我们有的是时间。”

佩纳点点头。这时候男歌手换了下一首歌，卡里略感兴趣地歪过头去听，他喜欢这首歌，佩纳想。

吻我吧，深深地吻我吧。

就像今夜是最后一次。

吻我吧，深深地吻我吧。

我怕这之后就要永远，永远失去你了。

佩纳最后一次想起那个被他抛弃在圣坛的女人。他想，自己果然永远失去她了。他看见卡里略仍然盯着Poison可能出现的方向，但眼里却充满柔情。接着，他听见自己脑中那枚箭簇，被轻轻地拔起，箭杆在振动下发出嗡嗡的细响。

正如所有的过去所证明的，佩纳知道他总是扮演那个“永远失去你”的悲情角色，甚至在深深地吻下去之前。他知道自己不值得信任，也知道对方一定会说，“我信任你”。

不过还好——佩纳又看见了那枚戒指，在这个玫瑰之夜里。还好有那枚戒指。这样佩纳便会记得，自己与对方之间始终隔着那条不可跨越的天堑，使他不可能，也绝不会尝试跨过它。这样他们之间便永远隔膜，他便没有机会，再一次辜负谁的信任。

（全文完）


End file.
